Love at first feel
by adelaide.australia
Summary: [Omegaverse] [Scènes explicites] [Destiel] Dean Winchester est un alpha célibataire , vivant pour son cadet, ses amis et ses coups d'un soir. Castiel Novak est un oméga en couple depuis plusieurs années , posé et réfléchi. Mais un soir, dans un bar, ils se croisent et tout changera. Car c'est l'Amour à la première impression.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour,**

**Je vous présente l'introduction de "Love at first feel" ("L'amour à la première impression") , ma première f.f. omégaverse. ****Cette introduction est là pour vous dévoiler les règles que j'ai mises en place pour l'histoire.****Comme tout alpha/oméga, il y a aura des lemons (Barjy, tu pars ^^) mais pas de maltraitance physique ou morale.  
"The Crasy" (également sur fcbk "Thecrasy ") est ma correctrice et Céline mon "avocate". Merci à vous, les filles =)  
****Pour info, le titre de la fic' est également le titre d'une chanson d'AC/DC.****Bonne lecture à tout le monde!**

* * *

***** **

Les alphas et omégas ont une vie sexuelle très active et généralement précoce. Votre odeur corporelle est l'origine de l'attraction de l'autre, même si vous n'êtes pas en rut/chaleurs. Dans tout les cas, n'oubliez pas de toujours vous protéger au moyen d'un préservatif.  
Si vous êtes un oméga, vos premières chaleurs apparaitront entre 13 et 16 ans. Elles arriveront sans pré-chaleur et seront les plus douloureuses. Les signes des chaleurs sont la fièvre, un état émotionnel instable et le sexe en érection perpétuel. Dès les premiers symptômes, il est conseillé de vous rendre chez votre médecin ou à l'hôpital. Ensuite, chaque chaleur sera précédée d'une période (variante de deux semaines à trois jours) où vos envies sexuelles seront plus présentes et votre température sera plus élevée d'un ou deux degrés ; ce sont les pré-chaleurs.  
Viennent ensuite les chaleurs qui durent entre deux et quatre jours, elles apparaissent tout les deux ou trois mois . Durant cette période tout acte sexuel avec un alpha ayant été, au moins une fois, en rut vous lie à cet alpha. En plus de la possibilité de porter un enfant, votre corps se façonnera pour accueillir uniquement son sexe et vos odeurs seront complémentaires. Ce qui implique que des relations sexuelles avec un autre partenaire sera très désagréable, voire impossible pendant les chaleurs et que vous ne serez plus attirés par d'autres alphas (et inversement).  
Si vous êtes alpha, vous aurez votre première période de rut entre 17 et 20 ans. Votre comportement deviendra plus violent et/ou protecteur envers les omégas de votre entourage et votre appétit sexuel sera décuplé. Votre odeur corporelle sera plus prononcée, ce qui attirera d'avantage d'omégas. La période de rut survient deux à quatre fois par an et dure entre trois et sept jours. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être en rut pour concevoir un enfant à un oméga en chaleurs mais vos spermatozoïdes seront plus nombreux et endurants, ce qui augmentera vos chances.  
Avoir une relation sexuelle avec un oméga en chaleurs vous lie à celui-ci : lors de vos périodes de rut, seuls les actes sexuels avec cet oméga vous satisferont. Vos odeurs seront complémentaires, c'est-à-dire que seul l'oméga avec qui vous êtes liés pourra pleinement vous satisfaire et que vous serez attiré uniquement par lui.

[Folder « La vie sexuelle des alphas et des omégas » distribué aux jeunes de 12 à 16 ans ]

*******

Les premières traces faisant mention des alphas et des omégas (appelé « dominant » et « père porteur ») date du début des années 1800 mais les archéologues présument leur apparition dans les années 1500-1600.  
D'abord considéré comme anormaux, tant par leur bisexualité que par la possibilité des omégas à porter un enfant, ils sont rejetés par la société puis, leur nombre grandissant, placés dans des centres spécialisés assimilés à des asiles psychiatriques. De nombreux tests, s'apparentant la plupart du temps à de la torture, y seront réalisés.  
Suite aux révoltes de 1873 et 1875, menées par les alphas, les alphas et omégas sont reconnus citoyens à part entière. Ils prennent également leur dénomination actuelle (le nom « beta » pour la partie de la population qui n'est ni alpha ni oméga ne viendra qu'au début des années 1930) et un groupe d'alphas fait son apparition au gouvernement, pour faire valoir leurs droits.  
Quelques dizaines d'années après leur liberté (7 juin 1888),les omégas sont déclarés inaptes et, à l'apparition de leurs chaleurs ,doivent être liés à un alpha dans l'année. Les alphas les tiendront en esclavage constitutionnel , tant domestique que sexuel, jusqu'au 25 mai 1921 où la loi sera abolie. Les acteurs de cette suppression se trouvent dans toutes les couches sociétaires mais les plus connus sont Martin et Nelson Philips, couple dit « parfait » (alpha et oméga nés pour être liés, appelés « âmes sœurs » par les betas) qui ont œuvrés jusqu'à leurs morts pour l'égalité entre tous.  
A partir des années 1960 , le nombre d'alphas et d'omégas diminuent. Le gouvernement met en place un système pour les répertorier et les aider : les alphas et omégas doivent se déclarer comme tels après leur première période de rut ou de chaleurs. Ils doivent également déclarer s'ils se lient et sont alors aidés psychologiquement et financièrement par l'état. Ils sont également stimulés à avoir des enfants, favorisés génétiquement à être alpha ou oméga. Des tests comportementaux et physiques sont mis en place dans les écoles, les caractères « types » des alphas et omégas, facilement reconnaissables, étant présents dès la naissance.

[Introduction à l'évolution des droits des alphas et omégas – Jean de Marivaux]

*******

Se lier l'un à l'autre est une phase importante dans votre vie de couple et tout va changer, surtout du point de vue sexuel !  
Les scientifiques affirment que vous pourrez avoir des relations avec d'autres partenaires que le vôtre (excepté pendant les chaleurs pour les omégas) mais quid de l'envie et du plaisir ?  
Votre odeur et votre perception de celle-ci changeront radicalement après vous être liés. Votre corps se concentrera sur votre partenaire votre odeur se modifiera pour lui plaire et inversement. Les autres omégas ou alphas auront donc une odeur fade, voire même dégoutante ! Infidélité (quasi) inexistante… C'est bon pour le couple, ça !

[ Extrait de l'article « Se lier : pour ou contre ? » du mensuel « Vogue Oméga »]


	2. You're my saving grace, saving grace

Dean sortit de la douche en jetant un œil à l'horloge murale de la salle de bain : 20h30. Il devait rejoindre Benny dans leur bar habituel et il avait peur que, s'il était en retard, son ami se retrouve dans une situation compromettante. Comme le mois dernier où il en était venu aux mains avec un autre alpha pour un oméga en pré-chaleur. Le pauvre jeune homme s'était enfui en voyant les deux alphas se battre. Dean sourit à ce souvenir et enfila une chemise et un jeans élimé.  
Il descendit au salon et y trouva son cadet âgé de 17 ans, Sam, faisant ses devoirs.  
- Tu restes ici ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- J'vais chez Bobby après mon devoir de math.  
- J'te dépose ou…  
Sam leva les yeux vers lui, exaspéré. Bobby n'habitait qu'à un kilomètre de là mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de protéger son frère.  
Il avait toujours pris soin de son frère, c'était son rôle depuis ses sept ans. Depuis que leur mère était morte dans un incendie. Sam n'était qu'un bambin d'un an et leur père s'était déchargé de leur éducation à la mort de son épouse. L'excuse d'être un alpha et d'avoir des besoins revenait sans cesse, Dean l'acceptait et le défendait face à Bobby, un vieil ami de la famille qui était devenu leur père de substitution. La première période de ruts de Dean eut lieux peu après ses 17 ans et là, il comprit. Il comprit que son père avait choisi la facilité en n'écoutant que ses appétits et non pas les supplications de ses fils. Le décès de John survint quelques mois après les 20 ans de Dean mais pour les fils Winchester, il était déjà mort depuis longtemps.  
- Arrête de jouer au grand frère protecteur. Lui répondit sèchement Sam.  
- Je joue pas au grand frère protecteur.  
- C'est ça…  
- Je suis un alpha, Sammy. Je dois te protéger, on ne sait pas ce que tu es… Tu es peut être un… Oméga.  
Ledit Sammy leva les yeux en l'air en tournant la page de son manuel scolaire.  
- Imagine Sammy…Reprit Dean, d'une voix mystérieuse. Si tu es un oméga, je devrais te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois lié à un alpha. Je te vendrai au plus offrant qui pourra profiter de toi comme il le souhaite.  
- Vis au présent, Dean. Ce que tu racontes n'existe plus.  
Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, rêvassant.  
- Sérieux ?! S'exclama son cadet. Tu rêves d'acheter un oméga ?!  
- Oh c'est bon, bitch ! On peut même plus fantasmer…  
- Casse toi, jerk. Tu vas être en retard.

Castiel Novak surveillait intensément la cuisson des pâtes , il n'était pas très doué en cuisine et avait donc besoin de toute sa concentration.  
Bart arriva silencieusement derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou.  
- Mmmm… Gémit-il. Bart, si tu souhaites manger tu…  
Mais son petit ami ouvrait déjà la ceinture de son amant.  
- Commandons chinois. Murmura l'alpha à Castiel.  
Une heure plus tard, les plats du chinois étaient vides et l'oméga regarda son petit ami. Presque quatre ans d'un amour solide et sans vague ils cherchaient un appartement commun et parlaient souvent mariage. Une seule ombre persistait : Castiel ne voulait pas se lier. Ses chaleurs devenaient insoutenables, son corps réclamant l'alpha dont il était le plus proche, et il devait à chaque fois éloigner Bart, au grand désarroi de ce dernier. Les périodes de pré-chaleur étaient toujours une période de tension entre eux et le jeune Novak savait qu'ils devraient se lier bientôt.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi il retardait toujours l'échéance. Bien sur, avec l'évolution de la société, les alphas et omégas attendaient que leur relation soit stable avant de se lier mais rarement quatre ans…  
Bart était le deuxième alpha avec qui il était en couple avec Curtis, son premier petit ami, tout s'était très mal passé. Il était égoïste, dominant, le traitant comme moins que rien . Un jour, il frappa Castiel et tenta de le violer durant ses chaleurs. Le jeune oméga le quitta sur le champ et demanda une protection policière . Six mois plus tard, il rencontra Bart et l'attirance fut immédiate. Ils firent l'amour le soir de leur rencontre. Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveilla seul dans son lit et il se leva un peu déçu. Mais Bart préparait seulement le petit déjeuner. Celui ci lui apprit deux choses importantes : être oméga ne signifiait pas être dominé mais être protégé et que les omégas étaient fragiles mais pas faibles.  
Bart le tira de ses pensées en lui caressant la joue.  
- Et si on sortait ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai eu une semaine difficile.  
- Allez, Cassie. S'il te plait. Gabriel m'a parlé d'un endroit super cool.  
- Mon frère n'a pas la même notion du mot « cool » que moi, tu le sais.  
Le blond sourit mais insista encore.  
- Pour moi. S'il te plait.  
Castiel ne rêvait que de passer une soirée au calme mais le « oui » franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Quand sa nature d'oméga prenait le dessus, il se détestait.  
Mais Bart sourit, les yeux un peu plus lumineux et le petit brun se dit qu'ils passeraient une bonne soirée.

Dean sortit de sa voiture, une magnifique Chevrolet Impala de 1967 qui était la prunelle de ses yeux, en maugréant. Il avait trouvé une place de parking de justesse mais elle était à plusieurs centaines de mètres de son lieu de rendez-vous.  
Il remonta le col de sa veste en cuir et rentra la tête dans les épaules pour se protéger du vent. Il marcha énergiquement, à grandes enjambées. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti il avait fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires ces derniers temps mais ce soir, il voulait s'amuser. Il hésitait entre un jeune oméga ou une belle jeune femme pour un amoureux du sexe comme lui, les nuits étaient trop courtes.  
Il avait tenté une histoire d'amour sérieuse avec Lisa, durant presque deux ans, mais la routine et l'envie de s'engager de la jeune femme avaient mis fin à leur histoire. Il avait été triste, bien sur mais il ne regrettait pas cette séparation. Dean Winchester n'était pas un homme à se caser.  
Il entra dans le bar et parcourut la salle du regard Benny était déjà installé, à leur table habituelle, au fond. Il traversa la pièce beaucoup d'omégas étaient présents ce soir là et en observant correctement, il remarqua que c'était l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux.  
Il s'installa en face de son ami, qui souriait.  
- On a du choix, mon frère.  
- Ils me semblent bien jeunes pour toi.  
- Leur bannière dit 18 ans.  
- C'est presque l'âge de Sammy !  
- Ok, bro'. Pas eux alors.  
Ils commandèrent chacun une bière et parlèrent de leur vie respective, jetant toutefois un coup d'œil fréquent aux fêtards.

Bart et Castiel marchaient main dans la main en direction du bar les rues étaient animés et de nombreuses personnes s'y baladaient.  
Soudainement, le jeune Novak sentit la main de son compagnon resserrer la sienne. Il leva un peu la tête et vit le regard de Bart sur un petit groupe d'hommes : des omégas.  
- Bart ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Bart.  
Le petit brun l'embrassa langoureusement, promenant ses mains partout sur le corps de son aimé. Il était plus audacieux que d'habitude mais il savait que son amant résistait à la tentation et lui en fut reconnaissant.  
- Mes prochaines chaleurs sont dans sept semaines. Nous pourrions nous lier.  
Le visage de l'alpha s'éclaira, de bonheur.  
- Vraiment ? Tu le souhaites ?  
- Oui, je le souhaite.  
C'était presque un mensonge mais pour leur couple, ils devaient avancer. La tension sexuelle entre eux était parfois dure à vivre il arrivait souvent à Castiel de pleurer de frustration pendant ses chaleurs. Son corps appelait son alpha à grands cris. Lors de ses pré-chaleurs ou durant la période de rut de Bart, il arrivait que ce dernier pilonne violemment son oméga. Leurs corps se voulaient, avaient besoin de l'autre. Mais Castiel doutait, il ne savait pas de quoi mais il retardait l'échéance depuis trop longtemps. Cette fois, il devait prendre sur lui et faire pour le bien de son couple.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement au café. Castiel détesta d'emblée : trop de monde et trop de bruits mais il ne dit rien et suivit docilement son compagnon. Ils s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent deux verres de vin.

Dean terminait sa deuxième bière quand l'air autour de lui changea. Il faisait plus lourd, plus oppressant. Il avait déjà senti cette impression de nombreuses fois mais jamais aussi fort : un oméga sexuellement compatible avec lui était proche. L'oppression dans sa poitrine lui fit deviner que le sexe avec cet oméga serait inoubliable.  
- Dean ?  
- Il y a…un…  
- Le basané qui vient d'enlever sa veste. Défoncer son petit cul doit être fantastique mais je te le laisse, mon frère.  
- Non. Répondit le Winchester, dont la sueur perlait sur son front.  
- Il te regarde , tu lui plais. Je ne veux pas m'im…  
- Ce n'est pas lui !  
Dean se leva, un peu tremblant. Il parcourut la salle du regard et le vit, assis au bar. Un peu plus petit que lui, mais sûrement du même âge, avec des cheveux bruns foncés en désordre. Il émanait de lui une aura entêtante. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers lui mais Benny le retint par le bras.  
- Pas lui, mon frère ! Il sent l'alpha à des kilomètres.  
- C'est un oméga ! Je le sens ! Répondit-il d'une voix presque hystérique.  
- Un oméga en couple avec un alpha.  
- Il n'est pas lié ! Il n'est pas lié sinon je le saurai !  
Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et se précipita vers l'oméga.

Castiel était seul à siroter son verre de vin, Bart était à l'extérieur, en conversation téléphonique avec son responsable de service ils travaillaient tout deux sur un projet à plusieurs millions de dollars et avaient encore des problèmes à résoudre.  
Le jeune oméga parcourut la pièce du regard : à quelques dizaines de mètres, un groupe de jeunes omégas faisait la fête, indifférents aux regards des alphas. Quelques couples d'alphas-omégas étaient éparpillés mais les bêtas étaient la grande majorité de l'assemblée, environ 70% jugea Castiel. Ceux-ci ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être dérangé par le manège sexuel des alphas et omégas et le jeune homme en fut fier et heureux : sa communauté s'était battue longtemps mais ils avaient tous trouvé leur place dans la société. Dans de nombreux pays, les droits élémentaires étaient encore bafoués mais pas dans le sien.  
Il voulut partager sa réflexion à son compagnon mais celui-ci était toujours à l'extérieur une solitude étrange s'empara de lui. Il se mit à se poser des questions dont une revenait sans cesse : Avait-il bien fait de promettre à Bart de se lier lors de ses prochaines chaleurs ?  
Puis ses mains se mirent à trembler et il dut poser son verre. Un malaise au niveau de la poitrine fit son apparition et il se leva, pour sortir. C'est là qu'il vit le jeune homme s'approcher de lui : une démarche féline, un look de rock star et des yeux incroyablement verts. Cet alpha, car ça en était un, était dangereux… Très dangereux…

Dean dévorait du regard l'oméga devant lui : plus il était proche et plus il le trouvait magnifique. Des yeux incroyablement bleus rehaussaient son visage parfait et son corps fin était une invitation à l'amour.  
- Bonsoir. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, quoi dire. L'odeur d'un autre alpha était sur lui mais peu importait, il le voulait. Ça avait toujours été facile pour lui mais ce soir, devant cet oméga, il était perdu. Tout ses repaires avaient volés en éclat.  
Au son de cette voix, le cœur de Castiel cessa de battre. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il se passait en lui.  
- Bonsoir. Répondit-il.  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Je sais que je ne pourrai pas mais… J'ai…J'ai besoin de toi. Pour toujours.  
L'oméga était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et il se contenta de s'approcher. Il toucha le bras de l'homme en face de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel.  
- Je te veux. Répondit Castiel, sans s'en rendre compte.

Et puis, une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'oméga. Bart les dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.  
Le cœur de Castiel cria sa peine quand il détourna le regard de l'homme aux yeux verts.  
- Oui, tout va bien.  
- Allons-nous en, ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
Dans un automatisme, l'oméga le suivit. Il ne regarda pas en arrière mais plus il s'éloignait de ce mystérieux homme, plus il avait mal. Il s'accrocha à la main de Bart mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait besoin.

Dean resta sans réaction quand le couple partit , il voulait frapper cet alpha qui lui arrachait son oméga mais il se sentait faible. Il se précipita aux toilettes et vomit avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de pleurer. Il venait de trouver son oméga mais l'avait déjà perdu.

* * *

**Info : "You're my saving grace, saving grace "(Tu es ma grâce salvatrice, la grâce qui sauve) est issue de la chanson "Heaven" des Rolling Stones.**


	3. You're the one that I wanted to find

Castiel était couché sur le canapé la télévision était allumée mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce mystérieux alpha , il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il avait refusé de voir Bart depuis presque une semaine et celui-ci, inquiet, avait prévenu Gabriel. Quand ce dernier sonna à la porte, le jeune Novak se leva péniblement de son sofa pour l'accueillir.  
Son ainé était également un oméga mais il avait toujours refusé d'être en couple, préférant mener une vie bohème. Les deux frères étaient très différents, tant physiquement que mentalement, mais ils s'entendaient très bien. Cela était en partie dû au fait qu'ils étaient les seuls omégas de leur famille depuis cinq générations. Leur mère était morte quand Castiel avait trois ans mais leur père, Chuck, et leurs frères ainés, Luke et Michael, les avaient acceptés et continué à les aimer. Malgré le soutien familiale important , ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se comprendre.  
Quand Curtis avait essayé d'abuser de lui, c'était à Gabriel qu'il avait demandé de l'aide. Quand Bart avait exprimé son envie de se lier à lui, c'était à Gabriel qu'il avait fait part de ses doutes. Et aujourd'hui, c'était vers Gabriel qu'il se tournait encore pour lui parler de ce mystérieux alpha.  
Son grand frère, ou petit si on se référait à la taille, l'écouta attentivement et intervint seulement quand le brun termina son histoire.  
- Cassie , tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Bart. C'est un gars merveilleux qui ne jure que par toi. Mais cet alpha que tu as rencontré… Si tu ne tentes rien avec lui, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.  
- Bart ne sera pas très compréhensif sur ce sujet.  
- En effet. Mais tu lui dois la vérité.  
Castiel baissa les yeux quelques instants : il avait espéré que son frère lui dise d'oublier cet alpha, de se lier à Bart et de reprendre sa vie où elle s'était arrêtée. Mais bien entendu, Gabriel n'avait pas dit ce qu'il attendait et il l'aimait pour ça même si ça rendait les choses plus difficiles encore.  
- Je lui parlerai.  
Il éclata en sanglot , le cœur brisé par sa décision. Il aimait son petit ami de tout son cœur et rêvait de construire une vie à ses cotés.

Dean claqua bruyamment la porte d'entrée en entrant. Sam releva la tête de ses leçons et fronça les sourcils en observant l'horloge. Il était à peine 17h00 alors que Dean terminait le travail aux alentours de 18h00.  
- Dean ? Appela –t-il. Ça va ?  
Celui-ci arriva.  
- Bobby m'a dit de partir … Faut qu'on parle, Sammy.  
Dean était fatigué, à bout de nerf et mal dans sa peau. Depuis qu'il avait croisé cet oméga, plus rien n'allait dans sa vie. Le soir de leur rencontre, Benny avait quasiment dû le porter jusque dans sa chambre. Il y avait passé tout le week-end, à se morfondre. Ses pensées étaient dirigées uniquement vers cet oméga. Il le détestait ! Il avait fait de lui un être faible, préoccupé uniquement par ses besoins primaires.  
Il s'était toujours défini comme un alpha maitrisant ses pulsions : lorsqu'il était avec Lisa, il ne s'était jamais approché d'un oméga même si parfois l'un d'entre eux l'attirait. Il avait été fidèle et n'en tirait aucun fierté significative car pour lui, c'était normal. Par la suite, il avait toujours refusé de se caser, que ça soit avec une femme ou un oméga. La réussite de Sam, dont le rêve était d'entrer dans une grande université pour devenir avocat, était sa priorité numéro une.  
Son cadet avait essayé de lui parler, de le comprendre mais il s'était fermé et était, péniblement, parti travailler. Du lundi au mercredi, il œuvrait dans une usine d'assemblage d'armes, poste prédestiné pour un Winchester, et de ce jour jusqu'au vendredi, parfois le samedi, il aidait Bobby au garage. Celui-ci avait d'emblée remarqué qu'il y avait un problème. Il n'avait rien dit le premier jour mais quand le jeudi, il remarqua que son fils de cœur n'avançait à rien sur les voitures, il lui offrit une bière pour engager la conversation.  
- Alors princesse ? Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?  
Dean but une gorgée, hésitant. Bobby était un bêta et même s'il avait écouté toutes ses confidences passées , il ne pourrait jamais complètement le comprendre.  
- J'ai…rencontré un oméga.  
- Un gars sérieux, pour changer ?  
Dean soupira en souriant tristement et lui raconta tout. Bobby l'autorisa à rentrer plus tôt, en lui conseillant de parler à Sam.

Le silence de Bart bourdonnait aux oreilles de Castiel. Il lui avait tout dit et son petit ami restait sans réaction.  
- Dis quelque chose, Bart. Je t'en prie.  
La mâchoire de l'oméga se contracta alors que ses poings tremblaient. Mais il resta calme, comme toujours .  
- Tu étais censé être mon oméga, Castiel. Le mien. Celui dont je prendrai soin, celui avec qui j'aurai des enfants.  
Il se leva, brusquement et le Novak fit de même.  
- Bart…Je… Donne moi juste du temps ou…  
- Non. Je t'attends depuis quatre ans. Je ne peux plus, j'ai besoin d'être sûr.  
Il dévisagea Castiel. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, finit par baisser les yeux.  
- Adieu, Castiel. Je te souhaite…Je te souhaite…tout.  
Le petit brun le regarda partir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer la perte de cet être cher ou le bonheur d'être libre. Il se contenta de regarder, de longues minutes, la porte que son désormais ex petit ami avait fermée.  
Castiel décida de se rendre dans le bar où sa vie avait changé. Il y alla seul, ressentant un besoin urgent de s'imprégner du lieux.  
Le bar était à nouveau bondé mais cette fois, il y avait plus d'omégas et d'alphas. Il s'installa au bar et observa silencieusement la salle. Mais aucune trace de « son » alpha.  
Il se leva pour partir mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna et se trouva devant un beau blond aux yeux bleus et un immense sourire.  
-Balthazar, bonsoir.  
Balthazar était un ami d'enfance, un bêta bisexuel qui aimait jouer les play-boy. Il menait une vie encore plus dissolue que Gabriel mais était fidèle en amitié. Étant négociant en vins, il faisait régulièrement des aller-retour en France et ils n'avaient, de ce fait, pas très souvent l'occasion de se voir.  
- Castiel ! Ca fait une éternité ! Comment va mon oméga préféré ?  
- Je vais…  
Il voulut répondre « bien » mais le mot ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Son ami remarqua son trouble, le fit asseoir sur le tabouret et commanda une bouteille de vin.  
- Raconte à ton Balthou adoré.  
Castiel lui parla de tout. Au contraire de son frère, Balthazar l'interrompit souvent pour poser une question ou faire une remarque. A la fin de l'histoire, la bouteille était presque vide et le jeune Novak se sentait mieux.  
- Il ne te reste plus qu'à coincer Sexy Alpha dans les toilettes…  
-Balthazar !  
- C'est vrai ! Jamais aucun alpha ne t'a rendu comme ça, c'est le jackpot et si j'étais toi, j'en profiterai à fond !  
- Je ne veux pas que ça se limite à du sexe. Je veux aussi…  
- Stop ! Trouve cet alpha et fais des plans après, Ok ?  
Castiel opina silencieusement, la peur au ventre. Son ami avait raison : inutile d'imaginer des projets d'avenir avant de revoir « Sexy Alpha ».

Dean termina sa bière en même temps que son histoire, son cadet l'observait, soucieux.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme papa.  
- Je ne veux pas non plus, Sammy. C'est juste que c'est…incontrôlable. J'ai jamais ressenti ça. Ça me bouffe.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Retrouver ce mec, avoir un moment de sexe mémorable et le jeter je suppose.  
- Non.  
- Quoi, non ?  
- Tu ne le jetteras pas, pas lui.  
- Pourquoi pas lui ?  
- La façon dont tu parles de lui, dont tu souris. Tu n'es pas malade car tu ne peux pas satisfaire tes besoins, tu es malade car tu ne peux pas le voir.  
Dean secoua la tête : depuis quand son frère jouait les psy ? Sa théorie a deux balles pourrait facilement être publiée dans « Vogue Oméga » ou une autre débilité du genre. Mais, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Sam avait en partie raison. Cet oméga l'obsédait et ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe.  
- Tu te la joues fleur bleue, Samantha. Répondit-il toutefois, ironiquement.  
- Cache toi derrière tes sarcasmes si ça te fait plaisir, Dean. Qu'est ce qu'en pense Benny ?  
- Tu te préoccupes de l'avis de Benny ? Un jour à graver dans les annales !  
Dean n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sam détestait son meilleur ami. Comme il y avait des coups de foudre , il y avait des coups de haine et Sam en avait ressenti un immense envers Benny. Celui-ci avait essayé de se faire accepter mais devant de nombreux échecs, il y avait renoncé et se comportait dorénavant avec indifférence.  
- C'est l'alpha le plus proche de toi, son avis est important.  
- Tu es proche de moi aussi , Sammy.  
- Je ne suis pas un alpha.  
- Pas encore. Tu le deviendras bientôt.  
Les épaules du plus jeune s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête.  
- Hey Sammy… Appela Dean en lui relevant le visage . C'est pas si terrible d'être un alpha.  
- Je sais. J'ai juste…Je voudrais juste être normal.  
- Tu es normal. Enfin, autant que peut l'être un gamin de 17 ans mesurant 1m90 et élevé par son frangin.  
Sam eut un petit sourire et son frère se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. Il reprit la parole.  
- Tu iras bientôt à l'université, tu te feras des nouveaux amis et tu auras ton diplôme de droit . En chemin, tu rencontreras peut être quelqu'un que tu aimeras. Que tu sois alpha ou non. Toi seul peux décider ce que tu es, Sammy.  
- Et je te rembourserai chaque dollar que tu as misé sur moi. Que je sois alpha ou non .  
- Sam…  
- Je te le promets.  
- Tu sais quoi ? Commence ton remboursement dès maintenant en m'invitant au Roadhouse.

La plupart du temps, Castiel adorait enseigner. Il était prof d'histoire au lycée et aimait beaucoup son travail. Mais pas aujourd'hui Balthazar avait tenu à lui faire gouter un nombre incroyable de vins et il était rentré au milieu de la nuit. Il s'était écroulé dans son lit mais au lieuxde s'endormir, il s'était mis à penser aux évènements de ces derniers jours . Quand son réveil avait sonné, il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et un mal de tête lancinant était omniprésent.  
Sa dernière heure s'était péniblement achevée , il n'osait pas penser à la réunion de parents qui l'attendait le soir même. Il rangeait ses affaires quand un de ses élèves l'interpella.  
- M'sieur Novak ?  
Castiel releva la tête et fit face à Sam Winchester , un des élèves les plus brillants et travailleurs qu'il ait vu de sa jeune carrière. Le jeune homme se torturait les mains, l'air gêné.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Sam ?  
- J'ai besoin de lettres de recommandations pour mon dossier d'admission à Brown et… Je me demandais… Vous voulez bien ?  
- Avec un très grand plaisir, Sam. Nous pourrons la rédiger ensemble ce soir, si tu viens.  
- Merci.  
Le jeune étudiant continuait à tourmenter ses mains et Castiel attendit patiemment qu'il continue.  
- Vous êtes un oméga. Reprit finalement le jeune Winchester.  
- Oui, c'est exact.  
- Je pense que je serai un alpha.  
- Je le pense aussi, Sam.  
- Est-ce que…Ça changera quelque chose à l'université ?  
- Nous pourrions également parler de ça avec tes parents ce soir.  
- Il n'y aura que mon frère. Mes parents sont morts.  
- Mes excuses, Sam. Je ne savais pas.  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
- Dean s'occupe mieux de moi que la plupart des parents le feraient.  
La sonnerie sonna une nouvelle heure de cours et Sam se précipita dehors en lui faisant un petit signe.  
Castiel observa la porte que son étudiant venait de franchir. Il était très doué et méritait d'entrer dans une université de la Ivy League. Être alpha ne changerait fondamentalement pas ses études , sauf s'il décidait d'entrer dans une fraternité. Certaines étaient encore extrémistes et prônaient la supériorité des alphas, Sam devait être mis en garde.  
Il enfilait sa veste quand le prénom « Dean » lui revint en mémoire. Il eut une étrange émotion, comme le cœur serré. Mettant ce sentiment sur le compte de la fatigue, il décida d'aller faire une sieste avant la réunion.

Dean stationna l'Impala sur le parking de l'école. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : il avait plus de 30 minutes de retard. Il soupira en sortant de la voiture. Cette réunion de parents était importante : il devait rencontrer quelques enseignants de Sam, pour discuter de son avenir à l'université mais il était de mauvaise humeur. Toujours à cause de ce fichu oméga. Ce soir, il irait à leur bar habituel avec Benny et même si cet oméga n'était pas là, il coucherait avec quelqu'un. Peu importe s'il ne pensait qu'à lui, peu importe s'il savait d'avance qu'il ne prendrait pas son pied.  
Il entra précipitamment dans le bâtiment et trouva Sam.  
- Désolé, Sammy. Une réparation urgente est arrivée au moment où je partais et…  
- Pas de soucis, Dean. J'ai déjà parlé à quelques prof',faut juste encore aller voir mon prof' d'histoire.  
- Super, un ancêtre accroc à ses bouquins.  
Sam pouffa de rire.  
- Tu es un ancêtre aussi alors, il a sûrement le même âge que toi.  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel et ils entrèrent dans une des salle de classe.  
L'air changea du tout au tout et les membres de l'aîné des Winchester se mirent à trembler. Exactement comme la première fois. Son regard fut instantanément attiré par l'endroit où se trouvait son oméga. Il parlait avec un couple et un adolescent de l'âge de Sam et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Un prof'. L'oméga était un putain de prof dans la putain d'école de son frère ! Il poussa un grognement quasi inaudible mais son cadet le dévisagea.  
- Dean ?  
- C'est qui ce mec au fond de la salle ?  
- Mon prof'. Viens.  
- Je peux pas, Sammy. Putain. Je suis…désolé !  
Il partit, en courant, sans se retourner.  
Arrivé à la voiture, il se calma un peu. Il s'installa sur le capot, pour reprendre son souffle. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, essaya d'oublier que l'oméga qu'il désirait était à quelques centaines de mètres.  
Sam arriva environ vingt minutes plus tard, l'air fâché.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a prit, Dean. Mais M'sieur Novak voudrait te voir un autre jour.  
- Bien sur que cette chienne d'oméga veut me voir !  
-Dean !  
Celui-ci prit la tête dans ses mains, tremblant. Son frère s'installa à coté de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.  
- C'est l'oméga que j'ai rencontré vendredi.  
Dean releva son visage et reprit.  
- Est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ?  
- Il a juste dit qu'il voulait te parler quand tu seras dispo'.  
- Si on se voit, on couchera ensemble… Est-ce que… Ça te dérangerait,n'est ce pas ?  
- C'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire.  
- Wé,ça te dérangerait.  
- Dean…  
- Ça te dit un burger ? C'est moi qui offre.  
- Il s'appelle Castiel Novak. Il est dans l'annuaire.  
Dean baissa la tête quelques secondes : il serait facile d'aller trouver cet oméga, de faire l'amour avec lui et de reprendre sa vie peinard comme avant. Mais ça aurait des répercussions sur l'avenir de Sam et ça, il ne voulait pas. Son frère était, et serait toujours, sa priorité.  
- Je m'en fous, Sammy. Je veux juste bouffer un burger.

Sam Winchester avait été son dernier entretien et Castiel observait à présent la salle de classe vide. « Sexy Alpha » s'appelait donc Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester… Il se répéta le nom plusieurs fois et sourit.  
Soudain, il se leva précipitamment et se rendit au bureau général. Il entra sur le fichier des inscriptions. Il tenta de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait car c'était loin d'être déontologique. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et griffonna l'adresse des Winchester ainsi que celle où Dean travaillait parfois le week-end.

* * *

**Info : "****You're the one that I wanted to find**" (_Tu es celui/celle que je voulais trouver) est issu de "Green Eyes" de Coldplay_


	4. Wake me up inside

Il était 2 heures du matin et Dean était stationné devant chez Castiel. Il secoua la tête, pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, dix minutes auparavant, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.  
Il avait passé la soirée au bar habituel avec Benny, mais l'homme qui envahissait toutes ses pensées n'était pas venu. Stupidement, il avait baisé un oméga, dont il ne voulait pas penser à l'âge, dans les toilettes. « Baisé » était le mot approprié et cela ne l'avait même pas satisfait. Dégouté de lui-même, il était rentré.  
L'ordinateur de Sam était encore allumé et avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse, il tapait déjà « Castiel Novak » sur le moteur de recherche. Il avait trouvé son adresse assez facilement : l'oméga habitait un appartement dans le quartier « riche » de la ville et Dean avait ri de dépit. Il avait fouiné sur Facebook et son cœur avait manqué un battement : sur sa photo de profil, Castiel souriait tout simplement mais Dean n'avait jamais vu une photo aussi belle.  
- Bordel… Murmura le jeune Winchester, en démarrant l'Impala.  
Il prit la décision de réfléchir à tout ça pour ne rien faire de trop stupide. Il avait besoin de calme et de distance . Avec Sam, il pourrait rendre visite quelques jours à leur amie Charlie, qui habitait New-York ou faire un mini road-trip dans la région.  
Mais avant toute chose, il devait dormir : Bobby n'apprécierait pas qu'il arrive, encore, en retard au garage.

Castiel avait mal dormi: il s'était senti nauséeux toute la nuit et avait eu un gros coup de chaleur vers 2 heures. Ne supportant plus de rester dans ce lit, à présent trop grand, il se leva un peu avant 7 heures.  
Après avoir dégusté un café, il se sentit déjà mieux . Le café , avec les hamburger, était son pêché mignon et il tenait à commencer chaque journée par son précieux breuvage. Il décida de s'attaquer à quelques corrections en se servant à nouveau.  
L'expression « Ces couplent qui durent » acheva le début de bonne humeur qu'il avait acquise. Il soupira en parcourant du regard les interrogations corrigées : peu d'entre elles était satisfaisantes. Il pensa à Sam Winchester, dont la copie surpassait toutes les autres. Mais penser à Sam le mener irrémédiablement à penser à Dean. Dean qui avait pris la fuite en le voyant. Le cœur de Castiel se serra en y repensant : il avait cru que l'attirance était réciproque… Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que l'alpha ne souhaite même pas lui parler ? Il se leva brusquement : il voulait les réponses à ses questions et les aurait ! Il prit les clefs de sa voiture et fonça chez les Winchester, dont il avait mémorisé l'adresse.  
Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant une petite maison au style traditionnel. Les fenêtres avaient besoin d'être lavées et la pelouse tondue mais l'oméga lui trouva d'emblée un charme et sourit. 

Dean regardait d'un mauvais œil Bobby discutant avec Crowley, propriétaire d'une chaine de garages dans la région. Ce dernier n'avait jamais mis le nez sous un capot mais il avait flairé le bon filon : il achetait des garages indépendants pour y placer l'ancien propriétaire en tant que franchisé. À la vue de son costume trois pièces hors de prix et de son perpétuel sourire, les rentrées d'argent devaient être plus que conséquentes. Cela faisant plusieurs années qu'il voulait acheter le garage de Bobby mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé. Le businessman revenait régulièrement, pour se voir essuyer un refus à chaque fois.  
Dean ne pouvait plus le voir et il décida de se mêler de leur conversation, espérant le faire fuir comme à chaque fois.  
- Crowley.  
- Dean. Lorsque je serai propriétaire de ce garage, j'espère bien te garder parmi nous.  
- Tu ne seras jamais le propriétaire , Crowley. Rétorqua Bobby.  
L'homme d'affaire garda le sourire .  
- Ah Bobby. Si tu étais un oméga, je t'aurais appris la discipline depuis longtemps. À coups de fouet.  
Il s'éloigna, sous les regards haineux des deux hommes.  
- Idiot d'alpha ! Bougonna Bobby.  
- Hey !  
- Désolé gamin… C'est pas toi que je visais mais certains sont vraiment…  
- Moi aussi, il me tape sur le système.  
Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants et quand Dean fit un pas pour s'éloigner, Bobby le retint par l'épaule.  
- Je vais quand même devoir prendre ma retraite un de ces jours, Dean.  
- Pas pour cet enfoi…  
- Une fois que Sam aura terminé ses études, le garage est à toi.  
- Bobby, je…  
- Pas de discussion, fiston ! J'ai du boulot avec les factures, file !  
Dean s'éloigna pour se retourner quelques mètres plus tard et observer son père de cœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel était passé, en voiture, une demie douzaine de fois devant le garage où Dean travaillait. Il l'avait vu de loin et avait pensé s'arrêter mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Si Dean le rejetait, il aurait gâché sa vie. Il ne pourrait pas construire une histoire d'amour sans lui; la pensée du Winchester était trop présente. Cet alpha l'obsédait comme jamais et il allait devenir fou. Il décida de repartir , pour réfléchir à la situation, quand sa voiture se mit à faire des soubresauts étranges. Puis, elle cala à environ deux mètres du garage.  
- Non…Pitié…Non. Murmura Castiel. Redémarre. S'il te plait…  
La voiture sembla entendre ses supplications : elle avança…quelques infimes dizaines de centimètres avant de stopper dans un grand fracas.  
La tête sur le volant, désespéré, Castiel ne vit pas l'homme s'approcher et frapper à sa fenêtre. Il sursauta et ouvrit la porte.  
- Oui ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.  
Son vis-à-vis devait avoir 60 ans, portait une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne et un vieille chemise de bucheron. Il lui sourit.  
- Au cas où t'as pas remarqué les six premières fois où t'es passé, mon garage se trouve à quelques mètres.  
Castiel rougit et l'homme éclata de rire.  
- Laisse moi ta voiture. Et va voir le gamin, il range dans l'arrière boutique.  
L'oméga sortit et tendit les clefs au garagiste. Il était un perdu et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était proche de vraiment faire la connaissance de Dean et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il mourait de peur.  
- Merci, monsieur.  
- Pas de monsieur. Moi, c'est Bobby .  
- Castiel.  
- Ok, Castiel. Vas y. Cet idiot ne bougera pas ses fesses.  
Il hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Sa tête était vide et son corps trop lourd.  
- Au fond du garage ,porte de gauche. Insista Bobby, en ouvrant le capot de la voiture.

Dean terminait de ranger les dernières caisses. Bobby avait le don de tout entasser et quand ils devaient chercher quelque chose, ils mettaient toujours un temps fou et finissaient par s'engueuler. Fréquemment, quand le garage était calme, le Winchester mettait un coup d'ordre. Il repensait aux dernières paroles échangées et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : avoir un garage à lui était son rêve depuis enfant. Son père ne l'y avait jamais encouragé, il ne l'avait encouragé en rien d'ailleurs, et sa situation financière était plus que précaire. Ses seuls biens étaient la moitié de maison familiale qui avait besoin d'innombrables rénovations et l'Impala, il s'en contentait généralement mais si Bobby lui offrait le garage…  
Maladroit, il fit tomber une boite de vis.  
- Bordel ! Grogna-t-il en se penchant pour la reprendre.  
C'est là qu'il le vit, près de la porte. L'oméga. Son oméga. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Lentement, sans détourner les yeux, Dean se redressa. Il avait l'impression que la température était montée de plusieurs degrés.  
- Salut. Dit le Winchester.  
- Bonjour.  
Dean avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir en cet instant il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Castiel était là, devant lui, attendant certainement un signe de sa part. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas…  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-il, sèchement.  
La tristesse emplit les yeux de l'oméga et son vis-à-vis s'en voulut immédiatement. Castiel ne répond rien il fit juste demi tour, vers la sortie.  
- Cas' ! Attends !  
L'alpha ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, jamais. Il n'était pas doué pour parler de ses sentiments mais là, il le devait. Castiel devait comprendre la situation.  
Dean fit quelques pas qui les séparaient et posa sa main sur son épaule. La sensation qu'il ressentit à cette instant était indescriptible. Il eut soudainement l'impression que tout irait toujours bien si l'oméga était près de lui.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.  
-« Cas' » ? Dit-il alors que le blond rougissait comme un adolescent.  
- Wé… C'est enfin… Castiel, écoute.  
- « Cas' »… C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelle comme ça.  
Dean sourit et ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes.  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti hier ? Reprit-il. 

L'alpha semblait gêné par cette question mais Castiel devait savoir. Savoir pourquoi Dean le rejetait alors qu'il voyait ses yeux étinceler et que sa main était posée sur son épaule.  
- Je m'attendais pas à toi… T'es le prof' de Sammy. Ça s'est compliqué d'un seul coup… Putain, comme si c'était déjà pas le bordel… T'es avec un alpha et…  
- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Précisa t il, d'emblée.  
Dean semblait perdu et il tenait à lui signaler. Il n'était pas un alpha comme les autres, quelque chose était différent.  
- Je suis censé dire que je suis désolé, n'est ce pas ? Répondit-il dans un rire.  
- Mais tu ne l'es pas.  
- Non. Cas'… Je… J'ai jamais ressenti ça. J'ai jamais pensé à me lier avec un oméga, jamais pensé à autre chose que le sexe.  
Le cœur de Castiel rata un battement : Dean pensait se lier avec lui. En cet instant, il regretta qu'il n'était pas en chaleur. Il le voulait aussi. Il voulait passer sa vie avec cet alpha et porter ses enfants. Il essaya de se raisonner : il ne connaissait pas Dean. Plus d'un oméga s'était lié sur un coup de tête , ou plutôt coup de cœur, et l'avait regretté toute sa vie.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Reprit Dean.  
- C'est toi l'alpha, Dean.  
- Et alors ? Ca te concerne aussi !  
Castiel réalisa à cet instant qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Quelques minutes de discussion et son cœur s'affolait, beaucoup plus que ses hormones.  
- Je voudrai construire quelque chose avec toi. Expliqua le jeune professeur. Parce que moi non plus, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.  
- C'est compliqué…Il y a Sammy. Et je ferai jamais quelque chose qui lui déplait.  
- Si c'est une excu…  
Dean resserra sa prise autour de son épaule.  
- Je te laisserai pas partir, Cas'.Jamais.  
L'alpha s'approcha. Son visage et ses lèvres si désirables n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Castiel plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il serait l'oméga de Dean, peu importe le temps à attendre ou le chemin à parcourir.  
Ils se dévorèrent des yeux quelques dizaines de secondes, se torturant.  
- Si je t'embrasse. Dit Dean, d'une voix rauque. Je te prendrai là, tout de suite.  
Le corps de Castiel réagit immédiatement à cette phrase et instinctivement, sans s'en rendre compte, il colla son corps contre celui de l'alpha.  
- Cas'… Je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi. Pas juste te baiser.  
Et là, Castiel tomba irrémédiablement amoureux.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous le soir même chez le jeune oméga et Dean était nerveux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.  
Sam, qui avait invité une certaine Ruby, était heureux d'avoir la maison pour lui seul et n'avait pas demandé où son frère passerait la soirée. Ce dernier n'aimait pas l'invitée de Sam mais pour une fois, il ne fit pas de commentaire.  
Avant de se rendre chez Castiel, il passa par le supermarché. Il ne voulait pas arriver les mains vides. Mais il ne savait pas quoi acheter et se rendit compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Et il voulait que ça change. Il prit une bouteille de vin quelconque et se rendit au rayon DVD. Il prit « Le bon, la brute et le truand »,un film culte à ses yeux. L'oméga connaissait surement mais il voulait partager quelque chose avec lui.  
Il arriva pile à l'heure chez le jeune homme qui le salua avec un grand sourire.  
- Je t'ai ramené des trucs. Montra Dean.  
Le visage de Castiel s'illumina et il analysa la bouteille avec une attention que Dean n'avait jamais vu chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il regarda le DVD et fronça les sourcils.  
- Je suppose que c'est un film connu.  
- Tu connais pas ?  
- Non.  
Dean fut surpris mais cela le fit sourire. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose sur son vis-à-vis et il en fut heureux.  
- On regardera ensemble si tu veux.  
Castiel sourit à son tour et l'invita à entrer.  
Comme Dean s'y attendait, l'appartement était luxueux tout semblait neuf et de qualité. Castiel et lui n'étaient visiblement pas du même monde…  
Le jeune homme l'invita à s'asseoir et quelques secondes plus tard, il lui apporta une bière. En le regardant prendre place à coté de lui, Dean se rendit compte que ce qu'il ressentait était plus qu'une simple attirance alpha/oméga. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sut ce qu'était l'amour. 

Castiel regarda son assiette de lasagne, l'air désemparé. Il avait choisis quelque chose de simple à cuisiner mais même ça, il l'avait raté. Dean lui avait assuré que c'était délicieux mais il voyait bien qu'il mentait. Il se leva et retira les assiettes.  
- Hey ! Cas' ! S'exclama l'alpha. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
- Cette nourriture est immonde, Dean. Tu prétends le contraire mais je vois que tu mens.  
Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.  
L'oméga baissa les yeux vers les plats qu'il débarrassait. La soirée avait bien commencé : ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien et avaient regardé le film de Dean. Celui-ci était d'agréable compagnie et Castiel osait espérer que lui aussi l'était. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés et restés à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre c'était une douce torture.  
Puis il avait été cherché son plat et cela s'était révélé catastrophique. Il se savait piètre cuisinier mais aujourd'hui, il avait atteint le sommet de la médiocrité.  
- C'est pas grave. Le rassura Dean. Il y a un snack pas très loin où ils font des super hamburgers !  
- J'ai tout gâché. Mes excuses, Dean.  
- T'as rien gâché du tout, Cas'.  
- Je voulais que tout soit parfait et je…  
- Tout est parfait.  
Dean s'approcha et lui caressa le visage, et le cœur de Castiel se mit à battre plus rapidement.  
- Merci, Dean. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.  
- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Cas'.  
Il hocha simplement la tête et Dean se pencha vers lui. Ses lèvres était un peu sèches mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire. Ce fut juste lèvres contre lèvres, quelques infimes secondes. Mais pour lui, ce fut le plus beau baiser de sa vie.


	5. Call it magic Call it true

Dean était étendu dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Le premier rendez-vous avec Castiel s'était révélé extraordinaire.  
Suite à la « catastrophe » de la lasagne, ils étaient partis manger un hamburger. L'oméga avait englouti son assiette d'une façon impressionnante compte tenu de sa frêle constitution. Dean ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, savourant cette présence qui lui donnait une étrange sensation au cœur.  
En raccompagnant Castiel, il avait un peu dérapé. Il voulait juste l'embrasser comme la première fois pourtant sa langue s'était retrouvée dans la bouche de son compagnon. Celui l'avait poliment, mais fermement, éloigné et l'alpha s'était senti coupable. Mais l'homme aux yeux bleus lui avait pris la main et lui avait souri. Ils étaient restés comme ça de longues minutes puis Castiel était sorti silencieusement de la voiture après lui avoir donné son n° de téléphone.  
Dean observa l'autre moitié de sa couche, imaginant le corps de l'oméga. Il imagina lui faire l'amour chaque nuit et se réveiller chaque matin à ses cotés. Chaque matin qu'il vivrait encore.  
Castiel était un être à part, comme un ange aux ailes délicates . Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quiconque, même avec Sam. Il se sentait complet. Mais au fond des grands yeux bleus de Castiel , il y avait quelque chose de fragile que Dean n'arrivait ni à définir ni à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait que cette triste lueur disparaisse.  
Il ferma les yeux, repensant à la mains de l'oméga sur la sienne, et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Castiel trainait dans l'appartement étrangement, il ne voulait pas dormir. L'odeur de Dean était encore présente dans l'appartement et il inspira profondément.  
Il rangea les pièces et n'hésita pas à jeter la lasagne à la poubelle. Son plat raté avait quand même eut l'avantage de les faire bouger de chez lui et, surtout, de manger un hamburger. Manger un hamburger en compagnie de Dean était le paradis. Celui ci souriait tout le temps et l'oméga se sentait protégé à ses cotés . Tout était plus lumineux et coloré en sa présence.  
Pourtant, il se méfiait encore : que voulait vraiment Dean ? Au cours de la soirée, l'alpha avait avoué plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait jamais pensé s'engager avec un oméga. Il lui avait parlé vaguement d'une jeune femme , mais sans enthousiasme . Et si Dean ne voulait que du sexe ? Une fois son plaisir obtenu, il abandonnerait Castiel et celui-ci ne pourrait le supporter. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu lui demander mais la peur l'en avait empêché. Quand le blond l'avait raccompagné à la fin du repas, et que celui-ci lui avait donné un baiser fougueux , Castiel l'avait repoussé. Dean n'avait pas du tout semblé vexé , il avait même paru un peu gêné , et cela l'avait rassuré.  
Il remarqua le DVD que le Winchester lui avait amené trainant sur la table. Il s'installa dans le canapé et décida de le regarder une nouvelle fois, pour prolonger un peu ce moment. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il s'était endormi.

Ce dimanche là, Dean se réveilla assez tôt. Il se sentait bien mais ressentit un manque. Castiel. Castiel n'était pas avec lui et il lui manquait. Déjà. L'oméga avait pris une place importante en si peu de temps que le Winchester devrait bientôt réfléchir à une possible vraie relation. Sa première relation avec un oméga. Il soupira et décida de se donner quelques jours pour y réfléchir. La précipitation n'avait jamais rien donné de bon.  
Il prit son téléphone et le tourna une ou deux fois dans sa main avant de composer le numéro de Cas',qu'il avait déjà mémorisé.  
- Allô ? Lui dit une voix bien trop rauque pour être totalement innocente.  
- Salut… C'est Dean. Répondit-il, soudainement timide.  
- Dean. Bonjour.  
- J'te dérange pas ? Il est tôt, je t'ai peut être réveillé.  
- Tu ne me déranges jamais, Dean.  
Le cœur du Winchester rata un battement et il sourit.  
- J'me demandais… Ca te dit qu'on se voit la semaine prochaine ?  
Il y eut trois ou quatre secondes de silence à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Avec plaisir, Dean.  
- Un ciné, mercredi soir ? On pourrait se faire une bouffe après.  
- Un hamburger ?  
Le ton de Castiel était plein d'espoir et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
- Si tu veux, Cas'.  
Il y eut un léger silence.  
- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée hier. Dit soudainement Castiel.  
- Moi aussi. C'était… Super. Euh…Cas',j'ai pas parlé de tout ça à Sammy. Il était pas très « pour » et…  
- Je ne lui dirai rien.  
- Merci. Je lui en parlerai bientôt.  
- Je ne te demande rien, Dean.  
- Je veux le faire, Cas'. J'ai pas honte de toi ! Ni d'être avec toi ! Mais je voudrai juste qu'on prenne le temps pour…Enfin… Je lui en parlerai.  
- J'ai confiance en toi, Dean. Je sais que tu le feras quand tu seras prêt.  
- Merci. Mercredi, je termine à 18h30 au garage. Rendez-vous là bas ?  
- J'y serai.

Castiel venait de raccrocher quand on sonna à la porte. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge : 7h30. Ca ne pouvait qu'être une seule personne.  
Il se leva et ouvrit . Sans surprise, il se retrouva devant son frère.  
- Bonjour, Gabriel.  
- Salut, bro' ! J'te ramène des croissants.  
- Que veux tu ce matin ? Demanda le plus jeune en laissant entrer son ainé.  
C'était leur façon de faire : Gabriel venait au petit matin avec des croissants, en échange d'un renseignement ou d'un service.  
- Savoir comment ça avance avec Sexy Alpha !  
- Tu as parlé à Balthazar !  
- Bien sur que j'ai…  
Gabriel s'arrêta soudainement , parcourant le salon du regard.  
- Il est venu !  
Gabriel arbora un sourire triomphant et sautilla dans la pièce comme une adolescente. Castiel cacha son sourire, se préparant mentalement à l'interrogatoire.  
- Cassie, raconte ! Je sens le sexe d'ici !  
- Nous n'avons pas eu de relation sexuelle.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Nous avons décidé de prendre notre temps.  
- Quoi ? T'as décidé de faire ami-ami avec ta main gauche ?!  
- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Gabriel.  
Celui-ci soupira, de désespoir.  
- Prépare moi du café…  
Castiel terminait de raconter sa soirée, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais son frère, lui, ne souriait pas.  
- Tu es amoureux de lui. Constata ce dernier.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- Ca ne change rien au fait que tu le sois.  
Castiel soupira et baissa les yeux : Gabriel avait évidemment raison. Occultant tout ses principes, il était tombé sous le charme de cet alpha qu'il connaissait à peine.  
- Tu risques gros. Reprit le plus vieux. Ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plait.  
- Nous avons décidé de prendre le temps, je te l'ai dit.  
- Je te fais confiance mais… C'est mon devoir de grand frère de te mettre en garde.  
- Je le sais, Gabriel. Et merci pour ça.

Dean sortait de la douche et s'observa longuement dans le miroir d'habitude, et sans fausse modestie, il se trouvait plutôt beau. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait d'innombrables défauts sur son visage : ses yeux étaient trop petits, sa bouche trop pleine et ses taches de rousseur étaient trop nombreuses. Dans moins de dix minutes, Castiel serait là pour leur deuxième rendez-vous et le Winchester était encore plus nerveux que la première fois. Car il ressentait de plus en plus de choses pour Cas'.  
Ils se parlaient chaque jour au téléphone, juste quelques minutes. Appeler l'oméga était devenue la première chose que Dean faisait le matin et ses journées n'en devenaient que plus belles. En cours de journée, à des heures variables, l'alpha recevait un message de Castiel : un simple décompte avant « mon prochain hamburger…Miam !». Dans ces moments là, Dean rêvait d'être un burger.  
Seule ombre au tableau : l'alpha n'avait toujours pas parlé à son frère. Celui-ci avait reçu le refus d'Harvard et de Brown . Ayant reçu précédemment les rejets de Princeton, Columbia et Dartmouth , il ne restait que trois universités pour entrer à la Ivy League . C'était leur objectif depuis de nombreuses années et le stress montait. Un soir où ils étaient tout deux plus détendus, Dean avait abordé le sujet et Sam avait avoué qu'il était heureux qu'il n'avait rien tenté car « tu aurais tout gâché, comme d'hab' ». Le blond avait donc préféré se taire.  
On frappa à la porte et il sursauta.  
- Sors de ma salle de bain maintenant, Winchester. Lui cria la voix de Bobby. Ton Castiel va bientôt se pointer et tu dois encore ranger le bureau.  
Il sortit et Bobby plissa les yeux.  
- Encore plus de cocotte qu'une gonzesse. Ce sera quoi au 3é rendez-vous ? Du mascara et du gloss ?  
Dean éclata de rire .  
- Un vieux grognon comme toi connait les mots « mascara » et « gloss » ?  
Le plus âgé marmonna mais l'alpha put entendre le prénom « Ellen ».  
- Tu devrais l'inviter. Reprit le plus jeune. Elle n'attend que ça.  
Bobby haussa les épaules et partit, évitant encore une fois cette conversation.

Castiel avait difficilement trouvé une place de stationnement . Il jeta un œil à sa montre et fut rassuré : il n'était pas en retard.  
Il était devant le garage quand un homme l'apostropha.  
- Hey, angelot.  
Il se retourna et se retrouva devant un alpha, aucun doute là-dessus, assez petit d'une cinquantaine d'années .  
- Bonjour.  
- Je m'appelle Fergus Crowley.  
Castiel hocha la tête, méfiant. Il avait compris en quelques mots quel style d'alpha était cet homme et il avait toujours tout fait pour éviter ceux comme lui.  
- Dis moi ton petit nom. Reprit l'homme.  
- Excusez moi mais j'ai un rendez-vous important.  
- Si tu as besoin d'une réparation , je …  
- Non, merci. Répondit ferment Castiel. J'ai un rendez vous et je dois vous quitter.  
- Non, non, non. Murmura l'autre en le prenant par le bras.  
Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne , Dean , dont il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée , plaqua l'autre alpha contre le mur en lui serrant la gorge. Le jeune alpha semblait furieux et le jeune Novak recula de quelques pas. Il découvrait une autre facette de Dean et il lui faisait peur.  
- Dean, lâche le ! Cria Bobby en courant vers eux.  
Mais Dean ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et resserra sa prise autour de Fergus. En cet instant, il était terrifiant. Tout son corps respirait la haine et l'envie de tuer le jeune professeur le sentait de tout son être. Il se rendit compte en cet instant combien Dean était un alpha puissant.  
- Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui. Murmura t il, durement en détachant chaque syllabe.  
- Dean ! Stop ! Ordonna à nouveau le vieux garagiste.  
Le blond ne bougea toujours pas et Castiel s'approcha timidement. Car le jeune homme était clairement en train de lui protéger, lui.  
- Dean. Lui dit il. Tout va bien. Lâche le.  
Le Winchester lâcha soudainement l'homme qui tomba piteusement à terre. Ce dernier se releva, leur lança un regard empli de haine et sortit, silencieusement , presque en courant.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Dean ? Cria Bobby. Tu es devenu complètement taré !  
L'alpha baissa les yeux et murmura des excuses. Bobby ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais Castiel lui fit signe de se taire.  
Il avait déjà vu des alphas se comporter ainsi pour protéger un oméga mais un oméga avec lequel ils étaient liés ou qui était en chaleur . Le comportement de Dean était inédit et Castiel ne savait pas comment interpréter ça. Mais une chose était sûre : le Winchester ne souhaitait pas uniquement du sexe.

Dean observait ses mains serrant sa bouteille de bière : il aurait tué Crowley si Castiel n'était pas intervenu. Il l'aurait tué car il s'était approché un peu trop près de l'oméga.  
- Dean ?  
L'interpellé releva la tête et croisa le regard trop bleu de son vis-à-vis.  
- Tout va bien ? Reprit celui-ci.  
L'alpha n'avait presque pas dit un mot depuis leur sortie du garage. Ils avaient raté la séance au cinéma et Castiel avait proposé de boire une bière dans un bar tout proche et il avait opiné d'emblée.  
Ca faisait presque dix minutes qu'ils étaient là et la honte s'était emparée de lui. Il était devenu un animal écoutant que ses instincts. Il était devenu son père.  
- Non. Répondit il après quelques secondes. Je suis désolé, Cas'. Mon comportement a été… C'est moche ce que j'ai fait et...  
Mais Castiel sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
- J'ai trouvé ça très chevaleresque.  
Dean eut un petit rire et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.  
- Je suis pas comme ça. C'est pas moi.  
- Je sais, Dean.  
Le blond fut un peu plus détendu et il comprit qu'il avait eu peur de la réaction de Castiel. Il se passait quelque chose d'unique entre eux et il ne voulait pas que ça cesse.  
- Tu me rends dingue, Cas'. Dingue comme personne ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.  
Sa phrase sonnait comme un « je t'aime » et l'oméga serra ses mains un peu plus fort autour des siennes.  
L'envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour devint plus forte pour Dean. C'était quasiment insoutenable quand il décida , enfin, de l'embrasser.  
En quelques secondes , Castiel colla littéralement son corps contre le sien et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Sans attendre, l'alpha y glissa la langue.  
Les lèvres de l'oméga étaient pleines de promesses et de luxure et la rencontre entre leurs langues fut à la hauteur des espérances du Winchester. Les omégas étaient généralement passifs, mais pas Castiel. Celui-ci lui montrait combien il adorait ce baiser, comment il l'adorait lui.  
Dean avait envie de caresser son corps, de le recouvrir de baisers, de mordiller chaque zone susceptible de l'exciter . De s'unir avec lui. De ne faire qu'un.  
Mais son compagnon méritait mieux que les toilettes d'un bar ou la banquette arrière de l'Impala.  
- Chez toi ou chez moi ? Lui demanda-t-il, bouche contre bouche.  
- Ici, gémit l'oméga.

Castiel se sentait entier et totalement à sa place. Dean et lui s'embrassaient avec ferveur mais douceur.  
Il le voulait, d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. L'embrasser, découvrir son corps, cajoler chaque parcelle de peau encore inconnue, l'avoir en lui jusque la jouissance. Lui montrer l'Amour . N'être qu'un.  
Le téléphone de Dean sonna et celui grogna, sans ôter ses lèvres de celles de l'oméga. Mais la sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas et brusquement, le blond le repoussa.  
- Oui, c'est moi. Dit ce dernier, au téléphone. J'arrive tout de suite.  
Castiel vit le visage du Winchester se décomposer lors de la brève conversation.  
- Dean ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Sammy… Il s'est fait arrêté par les flics. Vandalisme.  
L'alpha se leva et prit sa veste alors que Castiel resta médusé. Sam lui avait toujours paru comme un garçon sérieux et sans problème, qui rêvait de faire de brillantes études.  
- Ca arrive souvent ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Nan…C'est…Putain…C'est la première fois …  
Dean parut désemparé et le cœur de Castiel se serra.  
- Ca ira, Dean. S'il n'a jamais eu de problème auparavant, ça ne devrait même pas figurer dans son casier.  
L'alpha passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant et le Novak se leva à son tour pour s'approcher de lui.  
- Ca ira, Dean. Lui répéta-t-il. S'ils veulent le poursuivre, j'appellerai mon frère qui est avocat.  
- Il se sent mal, Cas'. Il va pas bien . Il a des putains de mauvaises fréquentations et ces universités de merde lui refusent toutes une admission…  
Castiel le prit lentement dans ses bras et le berça. Dean se noyait mais il était bien décidé à lui sortir la tête de l'eau .  
Le Winchester mit fin à leur étreinte et s'essuya discrètement les yeux.  
- Est-ce…Commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?  
Le cœur de Castiel se mit à battre frénétiquement.  
- Bien sur, Dean. Bien sur.

* * *

**"Call it magic . Call it true" (J'appelle ça magie. J'appelle ça vérité) est issu de "Magic" de Coldplay**


	6. Paradise is a hell-colored flame sky

Dean se présenta à l'accueil du commissariat de police, Castiel quelques pas derrière lui. Au moment où il interpella l'agent présent, Jody Mills, son amie policière apparut.  
Ils se connaissaient depuis longue date : elle était voisine et amie de Bobby et l'avait vu grandir, Dean et Sam passant la plupart de leur temps chez le garagiste lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et même adolescents.  
Quand John était mort, elle l'avait aidé à remplir les documents pour la garde de Sam et avait demandé à quelques connaissances d'appuyer cette demande . Les frères lui en étaient reconnaissants à jamais et l'adoraient.  
- Pourquoi j'ai ton gamin derrière les barreaux, Dean Winchester ? Demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.  
Dean soupira, avant de répondre : la confrontation avec Jody serait aussi terrible que celle avec Sam.  
- C'est pas « mon gamin ». Il est où ?  
- Dans mon bureau.  
Dean s'avança mais Jody l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras.  
- Je ne veux plus revoir ici. Dit cette dernière.  
- C'est promis.  
Elle se détendit et sourit. Dean comprit que cette histoire ne reviendrait pas les hanter.  
- Encore une chose… Qui est ce jeune homme ultra sexy derrière toi ?  
Dean se tourna : Castiel, à quelques mètres derrière lui, rougit et cacha un petit sourire. Dean sourit à son tour et détourna la tête vers Jody.  
- Connais pas. Dit il, en faisant une moue exagérée. Encore un admirateur qui me suit partout.  
Castiel s'approcha, ignora Dean et tendit la main vers la policière.  
- Castiel Novak. Dit-il.  
- Jody Mills… Alors si vous ne connaissez pas Dean, je peux vous inviter à prendre un café ?  
- Pas question ! Intervint le Winchester. Il est trop jeune pour toi…Et puis, il aime pas le café !  
- J'aime beaucoup le café, Dean. Contredit Castiel.  
- Plus maintenant.  
Castiel rit et ,pour Dean, cela devint le son le plus agréable au monde. Sans y réfléchir, il posa sa main dans son dos et le rapprocha de lui. Le petit brun leva le regard vers lui et ils se dévorèrent des yeux. Le cœur de Dean battait trop rapidement pour que ça soit naturel, il se sentait comme… Comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Mais comme il devrait l'être le restant de sa vie.  
Jody toussota et il reporta son attention sur elle.  
- Je vais chercher Sam. Dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner.  
Le cadet des frères arriva bientôt, le visage fatigué et les yeux rouges. Dean vit le regard de son frère se poser sur Castiel.  
- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda le plus vieux, sèchement, à son cadet.  
- Tu m'expliques ? Répondit Sam, en désignant son professeur.  
- Non .  
Sam haussa les épaules et sortit, sans un mot de plus.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Winchester se fit en silence. Dean ne desserrait pas les dents, jetant fréquemment des regards à son frère qui l'ignorait. Castiel n'avait pas voulu que les choses se passent comme ça : il n'avait été d'aucune aide pour Dean, au contraire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentit soudainement très stupide de penser que sa présence aurait pu lui être utile. Le cadet semblait furieux de l'avoir trouvé là et Castiel eut peur d'avoir ajouté de l'huile sur le feux.  
Ils arrivèrent bien vite à destination et Sam sortit comme une fusée de la voiture, suivi par, tout aussi rapidement, Dean. Le jeune Novak n'avait même pas encore passé le pas de la porte qu'il entendait déjà leurs cris.  
Il prit son temps et observa la maison : comme à sa première impression, elle avait besoin d'un peu d'entretien mais elle était pleine de vie. Les cours de Sam posés sur la table du salon, la veste de Dean jetée sur le canapé, le courrier éparpillé sur le guéridon , des photos étaient accrochés au mur,… tout ça rendait la demeure chaleureuse. Il préféra d'emblée cette maison à son appartement, certes chic mais mort.  
Castiel sourit alors que les deux frères continuaient à se crier dessus.  
- C'est une très belle maison. Dit-il. J'aime beaucoup la couleur des murs.  
Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent et le dévisagèrent.  
- Cas'. C'est pas le moment. Lui dit Dean.  
- Il fait toujours ça. Répliqua Sam.  
L'ainé des Winchester fronça les sourcils et son frère expliqua.  
- Quand des personnes se fâchent, il parle toujours d'autre chose d'un peu stupide. Il continue jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.  
- C'est le truc le plus con que j'ai jamais entendu. Dit l'ainé.  
- Wé. Un vieux truc de « Vogue Oméga ». Approuva Sam.  
- « Comment réconcilier deux alphas en dix leçons ». Dit Dean en prenant une voix geignarde et en bougeant les hanches de façon exagéré.  
Castiel continua de les observer, en cachant difficilement son sourire. Il avait réussi à les réunir en un minimum d'efforts. Cette technique ne venait pas de « Vogue Oméga » comme Sam le prétendait mais de son père qui l'utilisait pour ses frères et lui.  
Il avait comprit que ce n'était pas seulement avec Dean qu'il s'engagerait mais également avec Sam . Les frères partageaient une complicité hors du commun, cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil . Il ne pouvait donc pas les laisser fâchés.  
Ils se moquèrent de lui avec quelques nouvelles phrases puis Sam redevint sérieux et l'observa. - Désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée. Lui dit-il ,un peu penaud.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Sam. Il y en aura d'autres.  
- Hey ! Intervint Dean. Ce n'est pas terminé ! Je nous commande des pizzas, « Docteur Sexy » commence dans 10 minutes.  
- J'ai des devoirs et… Commença le plus jeune.  
- Sammy. L'interrompit son frère. Laisse moi passer une soirée tranquille avec les deux hommes de ma vie, bordel. Va chercher les bières.  
Dean ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa phrase et continua à discuter avec Sam. Mais Castiel, lui, ne cessa de repasser ses mots. « Les deux hommes de ma vie ».

- Cas' ! Appela Dean, pour la 2é fois.  
L'oméga semblait être ailleurs et il lui donna un petit coup de coude.  
- Mes excuses, Dean. Tu disais ?  
- Pizza 4 fromages, ça te va ?  
- Non… Je… Je vais rentrer et te laisser passer la soirée avec Sam.  
- Quoi ? Reste av…  
- Je rentre. Répondit Castiel d'un ton sans appel.  
Dean ne comprenait pas la tournure de la conversation : Castiel avait assisté à un début de dispute « Made in Winchester » mais c'était lui qui avait calmé le jeux en quelques mots. S'il n'avait pas été là, ils se seraient enlisé dans une dispute sans fin . Il leur avait permis de se calmer et quand les frères reprendraient la conversation, ce qui était inévitable, ça serait sans colère. Et voilà que soudainement , l'oméga était devenu distant. Le blond voulait juste passer une soirée tranquille avec eux Sam n'était pas prévu dans leur programme pourtant il avait pensé que Castiel n'y verrait aucun inconvénient . Mais si ce dernier ne voulait pas rester, il ne le forcerait pas même si ça le rendrait triste.  
- Ok. Dit il, à contre cœur. Je te dépose ?  
- Non merci, Dean. Je préfère marcher.  
Castiel sortait déjà de la maison et il le suivit.  
Quand le jeune professeur passa la porte, l'alpha le retint par le bras.  
- Cas'… Supplia-t-il.  
D'un geste, il le rapprocha tout contre lui.  
- Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je suis désolé…  
Castiel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour reprendre ses esprits et sourit timidement.  
- Tu ne me demandes pas de rester… Constata-t-il.  
- Si je le fais, tu resteras. Parce que t'es un oméga … Reste seulement si tu le souhaites.  
Dean ne savait plus où ils en étaient . Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour que Castiel soit bien avec lui et cela semblait marcher… Jusque maintenant.  
Castiel posa simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'écarter silencieusement.  
- Cas'. Reprit-il. Explique moi… Je te comprends pas. Je pensais que ça allait bien nous deux.  
- « Nous deux »… Est-ce qu'on est un couple, Dean ? Est-ce que l'on construit une longue histoire ? Je voudrai savoir où l'on en est.  
Les questions prirent au dépourvu l'alpha , il n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ça. Ce qu'ils vivaient le dépassé et il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait un long chemin en peu de temps.  
- J'en sais rien, Cas'. Répondit-il. Bordel, ça devait juste être un deuxième rendez-vous et…  
- « Les deux hommes de ma vie » L'interrompit l'oméga.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tout à l'heure en parlant de Sam et moi, tu as dit « Les deux hommes de ma vie »  
L'alpha ne répondit pas et Castiel ,après avoir attendu quelques secondes, partit sans se retourner.  
Dean le regarda s'éloigner, la peur au ventre. Qu'aurait-il du répondre ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir prononcé ça et il n'était pas sûr de le penser réellement… Il aimait bien Castiel, il était bien avec lui mais il n'était pas vraiment prêt à s'engager. Et, il avait peur de le décevoir en lui disant.

Castiel marcha près d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre sa voiture mais il en avait besoin. Il avait mis Dean au pied du mur, le forçant à mettre des mots sur leur « situation ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps et l'oméga appréciait mais quand il avait entendu Dean dire «les deux hommes de ma vie »,c'est comme si quelque chose s'était déclenché dans sa tête. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il se sentait minable mais décidé à rattraper le coup avec Dean dès le lendemain. Il lui téléphonerait et présenterait ses excuses. Il ferait tout pour que Dean lui pardonne et oublie ce moment gênant.  
Il arriva à sa voiture et ,quelques minutes plus tard, fut devant son immeuble. En y entrant, il croisa Bart, un grand carton sous le bras, qui sortait.  
- Bonsoir Bart. Dit l'oméga, un peu intimidé.  
Son ancien compagnon lui sourit, tristement.  
- Bonsoir. Je suis venu déposer tes affaires et reprendre les miennes. J'ai mis les clés sur la table.  
- Ah oui, très bien. Je te rends les tiennes alors.  
Il se mit à chipoter son trousseau de clés et quelques secondes plus tard, Bart posait ses mains sur les siennes.  
Castiel releva les yeux et croisa son regard.  
- Est-ce que j'ai une chance, Castiel ? Dit l'alpha. Une chance que tu reviennes ?  
L'oméga ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Alors son ex petit ami se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
- Je ne peux pas. Dit Castiel, en se reculant précipitamment. Mes excuses, je…  
Bart reprit son carton et semblait souffrir au plus profond de lui.  
- Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire. Pour ne pas paraitre pathétique à tes yeux mais…  
- Tu n'es pas pathétique, Bart. Tu ne le seras jamais.  
Bart eut un petit rire triste et Castiel poursuivit .  
- J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui.  
L'oméga arriva enfin à détacher la clé et la tendit à son ancien amant qui la prit lentement.  
- Si tu as un problème. Lui dit ce dernier. Avec… lui ou autre chose, je suis là.  
- Merci, Bart. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
- J'espère qu'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il a. Dit l'alpha, avant de partir.  
Castiel monta à son appartement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La soirée avait été pleines de rebondissements mais il lui restait quelque chose à faire : vider le carton que Bart avait apporté.

Sam ouvrit une nouvelle bière et la tendit à son frère. Celui-ci venait d'expliquer son « histoire » avec Castiel mais surtout son départ précipité, ayant ajouté plusieurs fois qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
- Il t'aime beaucoup. Lui expliqua son cadet. Il a peut être été déstabilisé par tes paroles.  
Dean sourit.  
- T'es sûr que tu veux faire du droit, Sammy ? Tu serais bien mieux en conseiller conjugal .  
Le dit Sammy haussa les épaules.  
- J'arrive déjà pas à gérer mes propres problèmes.  
- C'est normal. Tu approches de l'âge où tu deviendras vraiment un alpha. Juste… Je veux plus te voir chez les flics, ok ?  
- Je te le promets, Dean. J'ai merdé, j'en suis conscient maintenant.  
Dean but une longue gorgée de sa bouteille, sous le regard de son cadet.  
- Quoi ? Demanda le plus vieux.  
- C'est la première fois que je te vois amoureux.  
- Quoi ?! Bordel… Je suis pas… Putain ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça, Sammy !  
Sam roula des yeux alors que Dean se mordait la lèvre. Ce dernier en profita pour vraiment réfléchir aux paroles de son frère. Était-il vraiment amoureux ? Plus amoureux qu'il ne l'avait été de Lisa ? S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment été amoureux d'elle. Mais il l'avait cru…Jusqu'à rencontrer Castiel.  
- Tu devrais l'appeler. Conseilla Sam. Prétexte que tu veux savoir s'il est bien rentré.  
- C'est ridicule. Je suis pas une gonzesse.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Dean composait le numéro de téléphone de Castiel. Celui-ci décrocha après plusieurs sonneries, essoufflé.  
- Ca va ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.  
- Tout va bien, Dean. Je fais un peu de rangement.  
- A 21h30?  
- Bart est venu apporter quelques affaires tout à l'heure et…  
- Bart. Répéta Dean bêtement.  
L'alpha se souvenait qui était « Bart » et la jalousie le piqua. Castiel était parti précipitamment de chez lui et avait retrouvé son ex petit ami juste après. Il allait lui raccrocher au nez quand l'oméga parla à nouveau.  
- Il m'a rendu les clés de mon appartement et inversement.  
- Ah.  
Dean se sentit bête soudainement : l'émotion l'avait gagné sans qu'il n'y pense et il se serait fâché avec Castiel si celui-ci n'avait pas continué à parler.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Dean ?  
Celui-ci inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains.  
- Je voulais… Est-ce… Si je t'amène un burger, on… continue la soirée chez toi ?  
- Oui. Répondit de suite Castiel.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Dean arriva chez Castiel. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un petit sourire avant de lui arracher le paquet du fast food des mains.  
- Hey ! J'ai droit à la moitié ! S'exclama l'alpha.  
- Tout est pour moi ! Contredit le petit brun qui s'éloigna, en tournant le dos à Dean.  
Celui-ci le rattrapa et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'amener contre lui. Torse contre dos, Castiel sentait le souffle de Dean qui avait approché son visage de sa nuque.  
Le cœur de l'oméga battait de plus en plus vite et il resta pétrifié.  
- Sur la route. Murmura Dean. J'ai pensé à une belle déclaration que je pourrai te faire. Avec des jolis mots et des promesses qui chantent. Mais je peux pas. Parce que j'ai pas prévu de plan d'avenir pour nous. Pas de longue histoire. Pas de vie de couple. J'ai réfléchi à rien de tout ça, Cas'. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie comme un ange tombant du ciel et j'ai même pas eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que je veux être avec toi. Maintenant.  
Le cœur de Castiel battait toujours aussi vite mais il se sentit plus léger. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une vie de couple stable, des enfants et d'une belle maison entourée d'une clôture blanche. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait juste être avec Dean. Comme Dean voulait être avec lui.  
- Alors sois avec moi, Dean.  
Il se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans celui de l'alpha.  
- Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, Dean. Reprit-il. J'ai envie de toi . Maintenant.  
- Et ton hamburger, Cas' ?  
Il allait répondre quelque chose comme « au diable l'hamburger » mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Car il prit possession de ses lèvres, d'un mouvement un peu brusque.  
Quand le baiser prit fin, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Celui de Dean était plein de désirs et l'oméga ressentit une bouffée de chaleurs.  
Castiel lui prit la main et ,corps contre corps, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

* * *

**__****"Paradise is a hell-colored flame sky" (_Le paradis est un ciel de flammes couleur enf_**er) est issu de Angels Forever"" de Lana Del Rey. 


End file.
